Un homoculus et un vampire,ça peut s'aimer?
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Envy fait une rencontre improbable et va tisser des liens insoupsonnés.Cadeau pour Pamelia.fic finie.
1. la rencontre

Cette fic est un cadeau pour pamelia mais rien ne vous empêche de la lire

**Cette fic est un cadeau pour pamelia mais rien ne vous empêche de la lire !lol**

**Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et pamelia appartient à l'auteur du même nom.**

**Ceci est un EnvyxPamelia !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 1**

Par une nuit sombre, Envy se promenait, furax, Dante l'avait encore chambré car il avait sans son accord essayé de tuer le Fullmetal.Enfin, il y avait Wrath qui au moins le comprenait.Il sentit une présence derrière lui, une morsure dans son cou mais étant homonculus, la blessure cicatrisa immédiatement.

**-Maudit humain, pourquoi tu te laisses pas faire ?**

**-Ne me traite jamais d'humain,** répliqua Envy

L'homonculus se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme aux cheveux ivoires, très pâle, vêtue en gothique avec des roses rouges dans sa tenue et sa chevelure.Elle était très jolie et Envy ne put se résoudre à lui passer un savon.

**-Pourquoi tu m'as mordu dis donc? Ta tête ne va pas bien apparemment !**

**-En plus il est idiot, je suis un vampire, homonculus à la noix !**

**-De coco ou de cajou, De pécan peut-être.**

**-En plus il fait de l'humour !**

Croiser un vampire avec du caractère, ce n'était pas courant ! Envy pensait qu'ils pourraient peut-être s'entendre !

**-Je suis Envy, et toi ?**

**-Pamelia**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Voilà le premier chapitre !un peu court mais bon ! Soyez indulgent, c'est la première fois que je fais une histoire à chapitre !**

**Envy : Pourquoi elle m'a mordu ? Cela fait mal !**

**Moi : C'est pour le besoin de la fic Envy !**

**Reviews onegai sinon Envy va me buter !**


	2. arrivée chez les homonculus

Me revoilà

**Me revoilà ! Je suis inspirée alors je continue !**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 2**

**-Envy, bon sang, ça fait une plombe que l'on t'attend !**s'exclama Dante

**-Hum **

**-Mais qui est cette fille ?**demanda Dante

**-Pamelia, une vampire que j'ai rencontrée, elle est sans abri et comme on a de la place et que je l'aime bien, je la ramène.**

**-Une vampire hein ? Bon en tout cas, bienvenue chez les Homonculus Pamelia** !

**-Merci Madame Dante**.dit Pamelia gênée

**-Appelle moi Dante, Madame ça fait vieux ! Laisse-moi te présenter aux autres homonculus.Voici Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Greed, Pride et Wrath.**

**-Pardonnez-moi, mais c'est quoi un Homonculus ?**demanda Pamelia

**-Un être né d'une résurrection ratée.**répondit Dante

Dante, qui avait à faire, s'en alla dans sa chambre.Wrath, lui, tout content qu'il y ait une nouvelle colocataire, s'approcha de Pamelia et dit :

**-Dis, tu joues avec moi ?**

**-Wrath, laisse la tranquille !**dit Envy

**-Oh mais…..**

**-Envy, tu sais, cela ne me dérange pas.**

**-D'accord.**

Envy laissa Pamelia et Wrath jouer à Soul Calibur 2 (1) et allant se reposer pensa à sa journée et à la jolie Pamelia.

Il se sentait attiré par cette jeune femme et ignorait pourquoi.Un Homonculus, ça peut éprouver des sentiments humains ?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Fin du chapitre 2 !**

**J'adore ce jeu et faut bien que le petit Wrath s'amuse !**

**Reviews onegai**


	3. Doutes et sentiments

Le chapitre 3

**Le chapitre 3 !**

**En selle !**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait déjà un mois que Pamelia était arrivée au manoir des Homonculus et elle était appréciée de tous.Lust aimait beaucoup son goût en matière de mode, Sloth la trouvait très gentille et souvent elles cuisinaient à deux, Pride la trouvait fort cultivée (en effet, 165 de QI), Greed aimait bien ses répliques parfois cinglantes, Gluttony ses petits plats, Wrath adorait la jeune vampire qu'il appelait « Nee-chan » et Envy lui….. Ne savait que penser.Il trouvait Pamelia adorable, très forte car même Dante l'aimait beaucoup mais elle était devenue bien plus qu'une amie.

Grâce à Pamelia, Dante était devenue plus sociale et plus ouverte et commençait même à se conduire en mère.

Envy prit son courage à de mains et alla lui demander :

**-Dis ? Un Homonculus, ça peut aimer ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, je pense que oui, après tout vous êtes humains, des humains un peu spéciaux mais humains quand même.**

**Ta haine pour les Elric, elle est réelle et c'est un sentiment.Donc je pense que oui, les Homonculus peuvent aimer.**

**Mais dis moi, tu ne me demandes pas ça parce que tu as le béguin pour Pamelia ?**

**-Mais non !**dit Envy tout rouge

Dante rigola un peu et se douta que son fils en effet était amoureux.

Pamelia, elle, de son côté réfléchissait.Elle trouvait Envy séduisant et l'aimait, mais elle croyait dur comme fer que son peuple, les vampires, n'avaient pas le droit d'aimer.Elle se faisait violence pour repousser ses sentiments.Mais cela lui faisait du mal, beaucoup de mal ! Elle en pleurait de douleur même !

Comment faire ?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Et voilà !**

**Pamelia, ma fic te plaît toujours ?**

**Reviews onegai **


	4. Attaque à l'ail

Le chapitre 4 déjà

**Le chapitre 4 déjà ?ça va vite !**

**Alors voici la suite !**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 4**

Envy lisait tranquillement quand :

**-Envy !**

**-Quoi Wrath ?**

**-C'est Pamelia viens vite !**

Le sang d'Envy ne fit qu'un tour .Une peur panique l'envahit et en quatrième vitesse descendit les escaliers du manoir.

Pamelia gisait sans vie sur le sol du salon devant un Gluttony sanglotant.En effet,le petit glouton avait mangé une tartine à l'ail devant la vampire.L'odeur l'avait fait s'évanouir !

**-Gluttony, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**demanda Envy

**-j'ai mangé une tartine à l'ail et elle était dans la pièce.**

**-Mais t'es malade ! De l'ail devant un vampire, c'est dangereux, tu veux la tuer ou quoi ?!**

**-je savais pas pardon,** dit Gluttony les yeux plein de larmes

Envy se rendit compte alors de sa brutalité.Après s'être excusé, il emmena Pamelia dans sa chambre et la déposa dans son lit en attendant son réveil.L'Homonculus avait peur.Si jamais elle ne se réveillait pas ?

Envy se rendit compte que sa mère avait raison, il aimait Pamelia.

La vampire se réveilla doucement et vit l'androgyne à ses côtés qui avait des larmes dans ses yeux

-Pourquoi tu pleures Envy ?demanda t-elle

-J'ai eu peur que tu meures.

-Un vampire, ça ne meure pas.

-bienvenue au club ! Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir la trouille.

-Ah bon ?

-Je t'aime Pamelia

Envy déposa alors ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme qui s'abandonna à ce délice,oubliant un peu la loi de son peuple,pour mieux profiter de cet instant magique que rien n'aurait interrompu sinon

-Ouah, je le savais ! Envy est amoureux de Pamelia !

-Wrath !s'indigna Envy

Pamelia et Envy se regardèrent d'un air de dire

« Bon ben, pour la discrétion, c'est foutu ! »

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bon ben voilà un chapitre de fait !**

**A bientôt et lâchez vos Reviews Envy me menace là !**


	5. aveux et épilogue

Décidément cette fic m'inspire beaucoup

**Décidément cette fic m'inspire beaucoup ! Voici le chapitre 5 ! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 5**

Quelques temps s'étaient écoulés depuis l'aveu d'Envy.Pamelia essayait de l'éviter et son comportement intriguait l'Homonculus qui décida de mettre au point ce détail.Dante avait eu l'excellente idée de faire un pique-nique pour le retour du printemps.Wrath jouait avec Sloth et Lust,Gluttony mangeait,Greed empêchait Gluttony de manger son sandwich,Lust draguait le glacier du coin,Pride lisait et Pamelia et Envy se promenaient .Ils ne s'étaient échangés aucunes paroles depuis leur départ.C'est Envy qui brisa en premier ce silence :

**-Les cerisiers sont beaux en cette saison**

**-Oui c'est vrai,** avoua Pamelia

**-Tu es fâchée après moi ?**

**-Non, pourquoi ?**

**-Depuis le jour où je t'ai embrassée, tu m'évites.Tu m'en veux ?**

**-Oh non, au contraire Envy, je t'aime de tout mon cœur.**

**-Alors pourquoi,**

**-Mon peuple n'a pas le droit d'aimer.Ils se reproduisent et c'est tout.Je suis contre cette pensée et c'est pour cela que j'ai fuis mon peuple.**

**-Alors, si tu m'aimes, pourquoi m'éviter si tu es contre cette doctrine ?**

**-Je suis comme eux, que je le veuille ou non !**

Pamelia pleurait alors que Envy la serrait dans ses bras.

**-Tu n'es pas comme eux, tu les as quittés car tu refusais de vivre comme tes ancêtres. C'est plutôt moi qui étais comme eux, sans toi, j'aurais mal tourné.**

Pamelia rejeta alors le sort de son peuple.Elle vécut aux côtés d'Envy à qui elle donna une magnifique petite fille….

Avec de belles canines de vampires !

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Voilà cette fic est finie ! Contente Pamelia ?**


End file.
